Ranma and Nabiki: A Tale of Destiny
by Howling Wolf
Summary: Ranma and Nabiki find out that they have a powerful destiny together.


Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is owned and copy righted by Viz and Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
RANMA AND NABIKI: A TALE OF DESTINY  
BY HOWLING WOLF  
  
Outside the Tendo dojo, Ranma snuck quietly along the wall. So far he hadn't encountered the rest of the dojo's inhabitants. Of course neither would you at the middle of the night. 'Man it's a good thing I'm doing this now. Between Akane, Pop, and Mr. Tendo I'd probably run into the rest of the crazy lot as well. And that's just what I need to think about.' Thought Ranma as he sat on top of a telephone pole several blocks away.  
  
However what Ranma didn't know was that fate was a bout to step in and give him another choice.  
  
Ranma spent most of the night and morning on the telephone pole. He had spent that time thinking about his fiancé trouble. The problem he realized was that as much as he cared for Akane, he just didn't love her. Of course he still had the other fiancés to deal with.  
  
"Not to mention Ryoga, Kuno, and Mousse." Ranma muttered as he snuck back into his room.  
  
Nabiki sighed to herself as she watched Ranma sneak into the house. It was obvious that Ranma's situation was starting to get to him. That in itself was worrying. Ranma was usually so cocky and confident that most people found it annoying at first. However for the past few days Ranma had become very quiet and sullen. 'I wonder if I'm the only one who's noticed?' thought Nabiki.  
  
As she walked downstairs the sound of the usual morning training between Ranma and his father could be heard.  
  
"Come on boy, I trained you better than that." Genma said after dodging a jump kick from Ranma.  
  
Nabiki watched the two of them, her eyes full of concern. Ranma just didn't seem to be focusing today. He usually beat Genma after a few minutes. Nabiki watched on as Ranma suddenly released a tornado spin kick at his father from mid air. Genma landed in the pond with a loud splash. Ranma looked at him for a minute and then left.  
  
"Hey Mr. Saotome are you all right?" asked Nabiki.  
  
(Fine. But I wonder what's bothering the boy though.) read the sign that the panda held up.  
  
"You can actually tell when something's bothering your son?" Nabiki asked sarcastically.  
  
(Not very well,) Genma admitted. (But even I can tell something's wrong when Ranma can't focus during a sparing match.)  
  
"He probably just tried some more of Akane's cooking." Said Nabiki.  
  
Genma nodded. He had tasted Akane's cooking before himself so he could understand his son's strange behavior this morning. The boy was probably still feeling the effects of his fiancé's cooking.  
  
Nabiki sighed and left Genma in the yard. She hated to lie about what was bothering Ranma, but at least it would be believable. Without a second thought Nabiki started up the stairs to Ranma's room. Ranma was going to owe her big time for what she had just done. And Nabiki planned to collect this one.  
  
"Hey Ranma can I come in?" asked Nabiki.  
  
"Sure." Was the muffled reply.  
  
Nabiki walked in to find Ranma just staring out the window.  
  
"So do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Ranma blinked. "Talk about what? That my life is hell? That if I choose one of my fiancés that the others would more than likely attack her for revenge?"  
  
Nabiki considered him for a minute. "You know Ranma, I think you should consider some sort of decision. Otherwise you're going to wind up even more miserable."  
  
Ranma snorted. "Tell me about it. I ran into the old ghoul the other day. Said that she had some sort of gem that could solve all of my problems."  
  
"That is correct son-in-law." A voice said.  
  
Both Ranma and Nabiki turned around to see Cologne sitting in the windowsill. In her hand was a small diamond shaped blue gem. The stone gave off a faint glow as Nabiki stared at it.  
  
"This is the destiny stone. Whenever some one in our village wanted to find her destiny, she would tae this stone." Said Cologne.  
  
"How does it work?" asked Nabiki.  
  
"And why is it glowing like that?" added Ranma.  
  
Cologne stares at the gem in surprise.  
  
"Oh dear. Nabiki I want you to touch the jewel." Cologne said.  
  
Nabiki nodded and hesitantly touched the destiny stone. As her fingers came in contact with it, the gem began to glow even brighter. Nabiki gasped and backed away.  
  
"Hey Nabiki are you okay?" asked Ranma.  
  
"I'm fine Ranma, just surprised is all." Nabiki answered.  
  
"Now son-in-law, I want you to touch the destiny stone." Said Cologne.  
  
Ranma frowned, but did as he was asked. Again the destiny stone flared brightly to life. Cologne nodded to herself. It was as she thought. However, she had to be absolutely certain before anything could be done.  
  
"Hmm. Son-in-law I want you to bring Nabiki and Akane to the Nekohanten later today. This has given much to think about." Cologne said before leaving.  
  
"Ranma something very is going on here." Nabiki said after a moment.  
  
Ranma nodded silently in agreement. Something very strange indeed. Ranma, however, was more concerned about the reason why the old ghoul wanted him to bring both Akane and Nabiki. Sighing, Ranma knew that they would find out once they got to the Nekohanten.  
  
At the Nekohanten, Cologne was busy making the Nekohanten ready for the guests that would be arriving shortly.  
  
"Shampoo, come here my child."  
  
"Aiya. What great-grandmother want?" asked Shampoo.  
  
"Child I have found some disturbing information about son-in-law. I need you to bring all the other fiancés here tonight." Said Cologne.  
  
"What great-grandmother find?" asked a now curious Shampoo.  
  
"You shall find out tonight my child. Now go, I have much to think about." Answered Cologne.  
  
Shampoo nodded and left. Cologne sighed and leaned heavily on her staff. If what she thought was true Ranma would have more than his usual fiancé trouble.  
  
Later that night,  
  
Ranma, Nabiki, and Akane stood outside the Nekohanten. Slowly Ranma opened the door and walked in. Nabiki and Akane exchanged glances and followed him. They didn't know what to expect from the amazons, but knowing that it involved Ranma, they knew they wouldn't like what they were going to find.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.. 


End file.
